Morticia
by Snape'sDaughterMorticia'sNiece
Summary: Debido a un viaje de negocios y a una situación de salud, Gomez debe contratar a alguien que cuide de Morticia mientras él no está. Dedicado a los/as fanaticos/as de Morticia Addams. Es Rate M ya que habrá un leve contenido erótico.
1. Gomez Addams

_"The Addams Family" no me pertenece._

_Esta historia intenta mezclar aspectos de las series, el musical y, sobre todo, de las dos películas. Si les gusta la historia, se agradecerán los comentarios._

_Esta historia comienza por el final. Clow se despide de Morticia a quien estuvo cuidando durante un mes y de quien se ha enamorado._

_Les recomiendo escuchar este tema mientras leen: Addams Family soundtrack - Evening _

* * *

Mis ojos se posaron en su perfecto rostro, sabiendo que era posible que fuera la última vez que pudieran admirarlo. Ella era la encarnación de la mujer perfecta que tantas veces había descrito Poe: la piel blanca como la luna, los labios rojos como la sangre, el pelo negro como la noche y los ojos penetrantes como la muerte. Una parte de mí la admiraba con gran envidia y la otra la codiciaba con recelo.

Estaba sentada cual reina en su elegante silla de mimbre, a la cual convertía en un trono con sólo su presencia. Junto a ella yo había aprendido a verla, a observarla, a quererla. Ella había logrado formar parte de mi débil corazón, al cual yo no dejaba que nadie pasara. Nadie. Hasta que la conocí a ella.

La chimenea echaba chispas e iluminaba su rostro de rasgos antiguos que contenía el secreto de la más mítica belleza. Sus manos bailaban cual arañas en su arduo trabajo de tejer un abrigo. Un abrigo que nunca sería mío. Solo me quedaba disfrutar de mis últimos momentos con ella en aquella habitación, en aquel rincón, como un espía… a su lado… casi pudiéndola tocar, pero nunca como yo quisiera. Mis pensamientos eran prohibidos, desatinados, incorrectos. Yo había traicionado su confianza. Ella me había abierto los brazos de su casa y yo hubiera dado mi vida porque me dejara pasar a su cama. No tenía perdón, le había fallado, no merecía estar a su lado, pero sin embargo no me podía negar ese privilegio. No cuando ella era mi más grande adición y pronto sufriría de la más profunda de las abstinencias. No me podía apartar de semejante ser. Ella era una obra de arte de la naturaleza y ella misma había formado parte de su autoría. Era magnifica en cada movimientos de sus pestañas, de sus labios, de su pecho, de sus manos y de sus cejas. Cuando se acomodaba en su asiento era como ver a una estatua cobrar vida para cambiar de una pose grácil a otra. Era hermosa y yo había tenido el placer, el más grande placer, de conocerla. Me había deleitado día y noche con su voz, con sus chalas, con su risa, con cada uno de sus sonidos. Pero todo paraíso tiene su fin y como en todos los cuentos de Poe, tanta belleza viene acompañada de agonizantes finales.

El gong en la puerta delantera me despertó de mi ensueño, pero me negué a apartar mi mirada de ella, menos cuando una sonrisa tan libidinosa se asomaba en su rostro. Había deseo en cada una de sus facciones. Un deseo sincero y fiel, un deseo que nunca seria hacia mí, sino hacia el dueño de su corazón.

Hubo una serie de sonidos y murmullos hasta que él apareció en la puerta de la habitación. Vestía un traje negro a rayas blancas, su sonrisa brillaba más que sus zapatos recién lustrados y su corbata combinaba lujuriosamente con los labios de ella. Su piel olivácea contrastaba a duras penas con la de ella. Del pozo de ojeras que había en su rostro, sobresalían dos histriónicos ojos marrones. Aún recuerdo el primer día que lo vi. Me obnubiló su presencia y pude reconocer en el rostro de ella mi propia y primera expresión cuando lo conocí, potenciada con los años de amor que ella le había dedicado.

Me sentí fuera de lugar en el preciso instante en que el cuarto se fundió y se derritió frene a mis ojos para que sólo ellos dos existieran. Había pasado a ser el marco más humilde de la pintura más patética de aquel salón. Ya no era nada más para ella. Mi fecha había llegado, el contrato había vencido.

Como dos imanes destinados a encajar fue su encuentro. Él la rodeó entre sus brazos, la admiro profundamente, le acarició la mejilla y esperó a que ella lo besara. Fue en beso tan suavemente apasionado que me pregunté si aquello no sería verdaderamente hacer el amor.

\- Mon cher, Clow está aquí – escuchar mi ridículo nombre después del apodo en francés que ella le decía, me hizo definitivamente la persona más infeliz del mundo.

Él notó mi presencia y con su innata alegría me saludó como si yo acabara de entrar al cuarto. Luego sacó de uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco un gran fardo de billetes, se acercó a mí y con ambas manos me lo entregó, encerrando mi mano entre su palma y los papeles.

\- Muchas gracias por todas las molestias ocasionadas. Este es el resto de tu pago, el monto es un poco más de lo que acordamos –me giño un ojo en camaradería y yo tuve ganas de vomitar; ¿cómo había podido traicionar a un hombre tan amable y confianzudo?-. Has cuidado el motivo de mi vida.

Me sentía Judas. Me sentía la más vil escoria de este mundo. Tomé el dinero y no me molesté en contarlo, me diera menos o más de lo que habíamos acordado no me interesaba. Aunque se hubiera olvidado de pagarme él nunca me debería nada.

Interpreté un intento de sonrisa que él tomó como sincera y guardé el pago en mi bolso. Él sacó un cigarrillo y volvió a tomar a su esposa por la cintura. Frente a mi estaba la mujer que siempre debí haber deseado y que siempre había deseado ser. Y junto a ella estaba su marido, Gómez Addams, la persona a la que más vergüenza me daba envidiar.


	2. Largo

_Espero les guste el siguiente capítulo, voy a intentar terminar la historia, si les interesa dejen comentarios para hacérmelo saber_.

_Clow recuerda su primer día de trabajo en la mansión Addams y cómo conoció a Morticia.  
_

_Les recomiendo escuchar este tema mientras leen: Addams Family - Morning_

* * *

Al ver la gigantesca mansión en la colina me di cuenta de por qué la agencia me había enviado a mí. Y al ver al personaje que me abrió la puerta, entendí que la agencia no habría enviado a nadie si no fuera por mí.

No me atrevía a moverme, aquel hombre era tan alto que se encorvaba como una medialuna para poder mirarme a la cara. Su piel era de un color pálido verdoso que me hizo pensar que se trataba de mi paciente. Murmuraba cosas por lo bajo que ni con el mayor de mis esfuerzos hubiera entendido. Al verlo moverse, asumí que le costaba caminar por alguna operación que requiriera cuidado, así que me adelante para encontrar quien me dijera algo que yo pudiera entender; pero antes de que llegara a subir las escaleras apareció un hombre de porte y rasgos latinos. Llamó mi atención su fino bigote que me hubiera dado risa en cualquier rostro pero que en conjunto con su impecable traje negro y pelo peinado con gomina le daban aires de respetable locura.

-Buen día señorita, un gusto en conocerla, mi nombre es Gómez Addams -me extendió la mano y la beso con cortesía. Aquel gesto me dejó atontada ya que hacía tiempo que ningún hombre me trataba así.

\- Buen día Señor Addams, mi nombre es Clarisa Ow, me enviaron de la agencia de acompañantes. Me habían informado que mi paciente sería una mujer... pero creo que se equivocaron, -señalé al gran hombre que me seguía como si tuviera un imán - será mejor que llame a la empresa, se recomiendan acompañantes hombres para pacientes tan altos, en especial por la fuerza... aunque él parece poder caminar, si llega a caerse yo no podría mane… jarlo….

El Señor Addams tuvo que sostenerse para no caerse de la risa, cuando se calmó le pidió al joven Frankenstein que llevará su equipaje al auto.

\- Señorita Ow, permítame corregirla pero creo que es usted quien está en una equivocación. La paciente es mi esposa.

Mi rostro denotaba una falta de información que mi interlocutor se encargó de darme mientras subíamos las escaleras que partían al medio la barroca mansión.

Según me contaba el señor Addams, su mujer, la mujer de su vida, había tenido un fatal accidente en su jardín, que había dado como resultado una fractura en el tobillo, y él, por tener que representar a un amigo de la familia en el exterior, debía marcharse con urgencia. Su clara devoción a su esposa lo obligaba a asegurarse de que ella estuviera abastecida de toda ayuda mientras él no estaba. Me resultaba increíble el afecto con el que me hablaba de aquella mujer, pero al mismo tiempo me asustaban las dimensiones de la casa y la cantidad de pasillos. Esperaba encontrarme con una paciente amable que tuviera la gentileza de guiarme durante mi estadía allí.

Entre incontables datos, uno de los que se jactó el dueño de la mansión era de haber armado junto al mayordomo en una cama contigua a la de su esposa donde yo dormiría, para estar las 24 horas cerca de su magnífico tesoro y pudiera cuidarlo.

Hoy siento un poco de pena de él. Me expuso a lo más precioso que tenía, sin saber que yo podría ver aquella riqueza y envidiarla.

-Mi madre y mi hermano también viven en la casa pero no tengo tiempo para presentarlos antes de irme. Y probablemente mis hijos pasen a saludar a su madre durante los fines de semana -luego abrió una ostentosa puerta.

Allí fue cuando la vi por primera vez. Todavía puedo imaginarla, como si posara para una pintura tenebrista. Era como ver descansar a una pantera en su nido de sabanas de seda. Sentada en la cama se veía imponente, feroz, inteligente, capaz de partirme cualquier hueso con solo el abrir y cerrar de su boca.

Pero aun así se veía incomoda, presa en una posición que claramente no le resultaba natural. Al verla me quedó más que en claro que ella hubiera preferido acercarse y presentarse ella misma, aunque su cuerpo se lo impidiera, a que yo me acercara y su marido la presentara.

-Cara mía, ella es Clarisa Ow, será tu acompañantes mientras estoy de viaje. -el Señor Addams volteo hacia mí por mera cortesía, ya que parecía estar hipnotizado por su esposa- Señorita Ow, ella es mi esposa Morticia Addams.

Fue más la presión del momento que un gesto natural, me moví como un robot hacia ella para extenderle mi mano, con la intención de ser lo más profesional posible. Parecía ser que los modales dentro de la mansión eran más que importantes.

-Puede decirme Clow -mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que hubiera deseado, el tacto con su piel me había electrizado la médula y entumecido la lengua.

Su voz en respuesta se escuchó casi como un ronroneo que me erizo la piel del cuello.

El Señor Addams un tanto receloso de no poder ver más a su mujer se acercó a ella con aires de caballerosidad. Se arrodillo frente a la cama y la observó con amor, automáticamente me hice a un lado para darles espacio mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos y él le besaba la punta de los dedos. Te voy a extrañar, te amo, no podré vivir sin ti, me quedare, te amo, doy mi vida por ti y una serie de apodos extranjeros prepararon el paso para que sus bocas se besaran apasionadamente. Yo, por mi lado, hubiera preferido estar atendiendo a Frankenstein o tirándome de la torre más alta de la mansión.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, me daba hasta pudor mirarlos, era la demostración de afecto y lujuria más pura y real que había visto en años. Y en mi comenzaban a crecer las primeras raíces de celos hacia él.

-Su equipaje está listo señor -el gigantesco mayordomo había aparecido por arte de magia en la puerta del dormitorio para llevar al señor de la casa al aeropuerto. Fue como si me hubieran sacado un gran peso de los hombros para ponerme otro más grande. Ya no se estaban besando, pero ahora estaba a sola con ella. Maldije hacia mis adentros.

-Como podrá ver no estoy en tan malas condiciones, pero mi marido suele exagerar. Espero no serle molestia.

-No creo que lo sea Señora Addams.

-Dígame Morticia, Clow.

No pude mantenerle la vista cuando pronunció mi apodo, sonaba exquisito y extranjero.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una consulta… M…? -intente Decir su nombre para devolverle la cortesía pero se me quedo trabado en la lengua - ¿Cómo se llama el mayordomo?

-Su nombre es Largo.

\- ¿Cuán largo puede ser un nombre?

Morticia dejó escapar la risa más armónica y femenina que hubiera escuchado.

-Nuestro mayordomo se llama Largo.

-Definitivamente aquel nombre le queda a medida –dije esperando y logrando escuchar nuevamente su risa.

-Lo adoramos y él a nosotros. Hace años que su corazón está en la familia.


	3. Eudora Addams

_Acá va el tercer capítulo, me encantaría que me cuenten qué les parece hasta ahora, siempre son bienvenidas las críticas y que me digan qué les gustaría leer._

_Clow nos cuenta sobre una interesante conversación con Morticia en sus primeros días de trabajo._

_Les recomiendo escuchar este tema mientras leen: Addams Family soundtrack - The Mooche_

* * *

Todavía recuerdo lo crédula que fui en mi primer día de trabajo al pensar que iba a ser capaz de resistirme a sus encantos. Por la tarde no conversamos demasiado, ella apenas me comentó que era un animal noctámbulo pero que los analgésicos la adormilaban y que durmiera tranquila que si algo sucedía ella no dudaría en despertarme. Al poco tiempo se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. La contemplé más de lo que hubiera imaginado antes de que llegara Largo con la cena que devoré sin siquiera preguntarme qué era. Ella continuó durmiendo sin enterarse de que la cena se había terminado. Antes de volver a caer hechizada busque en mi equipaje algo que me pudiera distraer. Al caer la noche la inmensa morada se había convertido en un gran agujero negro que me interrumpía de mi intento por mantenerme despierta leyendo. Llegada la madrugada debo de reconocer que entré en pánico por los ruidos nocturnos y me rendí como una niña que se escapa de la oscuridad durmiendo.

Despertar con una explosión no es de lo más relajante. Al abrir los ojos no recordaba qué estaba haciendo allí y porque no me encontraba en mi departamento, pero en pocos segundo reconocí a mi paciente descansando bajo la tenue luz del amanecer. Parecía tan tranquila que si no hubiera sido por el movimiento de su pecho la hubiera dado por muerta. Y era tan blanca que si no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos como los rayos del sol la tocaban y no la quemaban, habría sostenido toda mi vida que se trataba de un vampiro. La gigantesca cama de cortinas negras y sabanas rojas jugaban con su pelo y sus labios de manera cruel para mi bajo vientre, por lo que decidí pasar al baño a refrescarme y salir del cuarto lo antes posible sin despertarla. Un extraño halo de lujuria y miedo la envolvía y me invitaba a huir antes de perder la cordura.

Camine por los pasillos de la mansión que me había devuelto su cara amigable con la luz de la mañana, pero que se había trasformado en un gigantesco laberinto. Al aburrirme de ver cinco veces el mismo cuadro del jugador de polo decapitado, me resigné y llamé a Largo que casi me provoca un paro cardiaco al aparecer detrás de mí antes de que terminara de decir su nombre. Franqueasteis me escoltó hasta la cocina o hasta lo que yo hubiera llamado el cuarto de pociones de una bruja.

Colgando por todo el lugar había telas de araña, extraños artefactos, pedazos de animales que nunca había visto, libros que hubieran estado mejor en la biblioteca de un alquimista, un caldero en donde me hubieran podido cocinar y efectivamente la bruja que esperaba ver. Quise correr detrás de Largo pero para cuando la mujer me vio, él ya se había ido y yo no sabía cómo volver. Para mi sorpresa la bruja era muy agradable y me sirvió gentilmente ancas de rana frita que acababa de preparar para un embrujo. Tras su hostil aspecto cubierto de pañuelos obscuros, profundas arrugas y canas agitadas había una encantadora anciana. Me hacía gracia lo rápido que me había acostumbrado a las rarezas de la casa que cuando una mano sin cuerpo apareció para ofrecerme un vaso de agua, ya me había entregado a la idea de que nada en aquella estancia iba a ser normal.

-Dedos es parte de la familia, al menos era parte de algún familiar... Ya ni lo recuerdo. Gómez y él llevan años de amistad. Así que cuando se casaron, él fue el primero en aceptar a Morticia -Eudora, madre de Gómez y bruja de la casa, se divertía contándome las intimidades del clan. Se notaba que llevaba tiempo sin hablar con alguien que no fuera parte de su familia. Me había paseado por la vida de primos, tíos y abuelos cuyos nombres jamás iba a recordar, antes de que me mencionara algo que realmente me interesara-. Morticia es un encanto, no sé cómo pude pensar que su hermana sería mejor pareja para mi Gómez.

\- ¿Morticia tiene una hermana? - saber todo lo posible de mi paciente siempre fue parte del trabajo. Había aprendido por las malas que mientras más sabe uno, más puede comunicarse con su paciente y hacer que la estadía se vuelva más agradable.

-Sí, una hermana gemela, Ophelia, pero desde que Morticia se caso con mi hijo mucho no se ven. Gómez había prometido casarse con Ophelia por honor y luego se casó con Morticia por amor -la anciana me alcanzo una bandeja con el desayuno de Morticia, y la mano cercenada me guió hasta mi destino.

\- Pensé que te había tragado algún libro en mitad de la noche. -Morticia no parecía muy afín a desayunar con mi ayuda por lo que deje la bandeja a su merced y espere a que terminara para retirársela y acomodar sus almohadas. - ¿Has desayunado?

\- Si, su madre... Digo su suegra… Eudora me hizo un desayuno improvisado.

\- Que encantadora.

\- ¿Se lleva bien con ella?

\- Es una pesadilla… la adoro. Desde el comienzo me adoptó como su hija.

\- ¿Desde el comienzo?

\- ¿De dónde viene esa pregunta? –la ceja izquierda de Morticia se alzó en su rostro formando una perfecta curva que me invitaba, desafiante, a elegir si meterme o no en un asunto que parecía peliagudo.

-Eudora ha mencionado que Gómez estaba comprometido con su hermana. –Tras mis palabras esperaba un ceño fruncido o un comentario que quitara interés al asunto y que hiciera que ella comenzara una conversación de su agrado; pero para mi sorpresa en los labios de Morticia se posó la más bella y melancólica sonrisa, mientras que en sus ojos paseaban los recuerdos.

Aún con su ceja levantada me miró y me preguntó si quería conocer la historia, asentí con un poco de temor y ella me invitó a sentarme a su lado en la cama. Aquel nicho era el descanso más cómodo y suave en el que hubiera reposado, me hubiera quedado dormida si no estuviera ella junto a mí, con su elegante rostro y su inmenso tamaño. No podía dejar de sentir el peso de su cuerpo junto al mío que me recordaba que ella no era un fantasma. Me debía de ver microscópica junto a una mujer tan imponente.

Su narrativa era de lo más elocuente y mientras se explayaba hasta en el más minúsculo de los detalles, pude ver por primera vez desde que se había ido su esposo, un atisbo de sentimientos en su semblante de mármol.

Me contó cómo su madre y la de su marido habían hecho arreglos prematrimoniales que obligaban a Gómez a unirse en sagrado matrimonio con su hermana gemela, que si bien era una chica muy guapa, tenía un temperamento parecido al de un dragón rabioso. Incluso antes de conocer a quién sería su comprometido ya sentía pena por la desdichada alma que quedaría atada a la de su hermana.

-Mi madre cree que conocí a Gómez el día en que se lo presentó a mi hermana. Pero yo ya lo conocía, incluso ya me había arrancado el corazón.

\- ¿Donde se conocieron?

-Un mes antes del compromiso, en el funeral de su primo Baltasar, gran amigo mío. Envidio que fallecería de manera tan romántica, decían que Gómez lo mató. Por supuesto, aquello fue lo que me encantó de él. Todos hablaban del joven con bigotes y traje negro. Aquella misma noche detrás de la tumba de la tía Lavorgia, se me declaró.

\- ¿Cómo pasó de amarte a estar comprometido con tu hermana?

-Éramos jóvenes e impulsivos. Aquella noche estábamos tan apurados por amarnos que nos olvidamos de presentarnos. Después del funeral pensé que nunca iba a volver a verlo y que moriría de tristeza. Era un buen final, muy caballeresco. Jamás pensé que me lo presentarían como el futuro marido de mi hermana que había prometido casarse para honrar las palabras de su padre antes de morir. Y él no era el único comprometido, a mi me habían comprometido con su primo Vlad, un hombre encantador pero que no le llegaba ni a los talones a mi Gómez. –La conversación se había vuelto tan íntima y excitante que sentía que Morticia me estaba contando un secreto, o al menos una versión de los hechos que no todos conocían- Nos encontrábamos tan angustiados que casi llegamos al mismo final que Romeo y Julieta para no seguir sufriendo.

\- ¿Y cómo se escaparon de aquellos compromisos?

Morticia dejo escapar una carcajada tan trémula que me caló en los huesos.

-Es una excelente pregunta… quizás si juegas conmigo el ajedrez te termine de contar la historia. Me he aburrido de ganarle a Dedos.

-También me va a hacer falta que algún día me cuentes la historia de Dedos.

-Esa historia tiene muchas partes –terminó su último sorbo de té de mandrágora y tiró de una soga que tras el "gong" hizo aparecer a Largo. Al poco tiempo el mayordomo había traído el juego de mesa y entre peones y anécdotas ya le estaba jugando la revancha para que terminara de contarme la historia.- Mi madre, Hester Frump, era una mujer muy terca y de mal carácter, nunca pude ser una mujer tan sublime como ella. Y todo lo que ella decía, se hacía y si no se podía, el resto tampoco. Por lo cual jamás me permitiría casarme con Gómez, aunque Vlad hubiera muerto y Ophelia hubiera escapado con el tío Cosa. Al final del día creo que Eudora fue quien me reconoció del funeral, puesto que ella nos había encontrado enredados en el cementerio cuando ya se habían ido todos. Siempre sospeché que fue ella quien convenció a mi madre de que me dejara casar con Gómez. Como tu reina y "jaque mate".


	4. Lucas Addams

_Petición de la autora: Por favor cuando terminen de leer fíjense que deje una nota, es muy importante para mí y para la continuidad de la historia que dejen sus mensajes respondiendo a la nota al final._

_Clow tiene su primer acercamiento a Morticia y conoce al tío Lucas.  
_

_Les recomiendo escuchar este tema mientras leen: Addams Family soundtrack - Family Plotz_

* * *

Sus penetrantes ojos negros no me permitían mover. Era asomarse a las profundidades de una laguna por la noche, la intensidad te absorbía y hacía que lo demás desapareciera. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí… contemplándola. Ella simplemente se mantenía estática mientras yo la codiciaba desde mi lejanía.

Repentinamente, algo cambió en su expresión, un destello de determinación dio comienzo a que el espacio cambiara y ella, cual fantasma, comenzara a acercarse. La curva de su sonrisa se mofaba de la velocidad de mis palpitaciones mientras ella reducía la distancia que nos separaba. Decidida, sensual, poderosa, como si fuera la misma muerte quien se acercaba sabiendo que le temía. Su sonrisa desafiante me hizo recordar la realidad y temer por las consecuencias de aquella situación. La respiración comenzó a fallarme cuando me di cuenta de que se dirigía hacia mí con decisiones poco éticas. Su mirada me lo decía mientras sus labios me lo mostraban. El cabello negro se le mezclaba con el vestido como si llevara puesta una túnica. Al ver por segunda vez, efectivamente vestía nada más que una túnica que poco dejaba a la creatividad. Quería correr, correr lo más lejos que fuera posible. Aquello era un error. Pero no podía moverme, me encontraba paralizada en aquel lugar mientras ella se acercaba con total impunidad.

Cuál vapor de nube la túnica ondeaba a sus costados y sus cabellos flotaban en contra de la ley de gravedad. Era una tortura en cámara lenta. Quise correr pero tenía los pies arraigados al piso. Ella no parecía inmutarse frente a mi desesperación y continuaba marchando. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su sangriento perfume. Su cercanía era inminente. Estaba a pocos centímetros de mí. Mis pulmones ya no podían resistir más, me estaba hiperventilando. Pensé que moría.

Sus largas y afiladas uñas tocaron mi mejilla, mientras su otra mano soltaba el lazo que mantenía cerrada la túnica… Sentí como mi corazón se detenía. El impulso de correr se detuvo. Estaba condenada. Solo me quedaba cerrar los ojos pero ni eso podía. Era la pálida perfección. No podía escapar. Quise mover mi rostro hacia un costado y terminé sumergiéndome en la palma de su mano. Había tan poco espacio entre las dos que la pared detrás de mí comenzaba a pesarme. Ya no sabía hacia donde escapar y ella parecía saberlo. Rozó sus labios por mi cuello y subió por mi aorta hasta llegar a mi oreja. Los escalofríos me sacudían la espina dorsal mientras ella se preparaba para hablar. Abrió sus labio y…. "Boom!"

Mis párpados se abrieron tan fuerte que no supe si volvería a poder cerrarlos. El corazón me latía tan rápido que podía sentir las pulsaciones en cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Estaba cubierta por una desagradable capa de transpiración. La luz me había cegado por lo que me costó reconocer la realidad. Estaba sentada en una mecedora junto a la cama de Morticia, quien leía "Cinco recetas para el homicidio". Había sido un sueño, me repetía en mi mente. Un sueño, un sueño, un sueño, con ella, un sueño, un sueño, un sueño húmedo, un sueño, un sueño, un sueño húmedo con ella.

\- Has tenido una hermosa pesadilla –Morticia bajó el libro y me miró con una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras-. Hace años que deseo volver a tener una pesadilla tan exquisita que me haga temblar mientras duermo.

Su comentario no hizo otra cosa que hundirme en la culpa. Me sentía incómoda, no solo por la transpiración sino por estar junto a ella. Necesitaba salir de ese cuarto con urgencia.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería que me bañara.

\- Después de una pesadilla así yo también me bañaría.

Mi ágil mente no tardó en traer imágenes. Culpa. Miedo. Desesperación. Corrí a la puerta del cuarto con la idea de que Morticia sabía la verdad de mi inconsciente.

\- Yo no iría por ahí. El tío Lucas hizo explotar el baño de invitados que está más cerca –Aquella fue la explosión que me despertó.

\- No te preocupes le preguntaré a Largo donde hay otro baño en la casa.

-No, báñate en el que está aquí –dijo señalando la puerta que daba al baño en suite.

El agua tibia solo me traía recuerdos de mi inconsciente que se mezclaban con la escena de ella dándose una ducha. Pronto mi mente se volvía tan perversa que podía confundir las gotas de agua con caricias de uñas. Agua fría, agua congelada. Nunca pude mantenerme tanto tiempo en bajas temperaturas pero mi cuerpo y mi imaginación lo necesitaban para poder salir en condiciones para trabajar. Ya bañada, cambiada y fuera del baño pude volver a mi comportamiento habitual como acompañante.

\- Hoy me gustaría poder ver mis plantas –en cuanto escuché su voz todo mi intelecto se fue al tacho.

\- Pero con ese tobillo no vamos a poder llegar muy lejos, salvo que Largo te lleve en brazos.

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Morticia, señal de estar sosteniendo una risotada, hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco de 180 grados. Ella había sentido ternura de mi comentario, lo noté por la forma en que me explicó la existencia de una silla de ruedas, que hacía días que evitaba mencionar por pensar que podía aguantar todos esos días en cama sin dar un humillante espectáculo móvil.

Para poder calmar su melancolía por sus plantas debía adentrarme en el recinto de su cuñado para rescatar el artefacto que le permitiría moverse por la mansión. Escapar de su cuarto parecía la idea más relajante hasta que termine dentro de una chatarrería con cama y botica. La puerta estaba abierta cuando Largo me abandonó, por lo que entré pensando que estaría vació y encontraría rápidamente la silla de ruedas. Pero para mí desgraciado corazón en cuanto ingresé, de debajo de la cama apareció un espeluznante rostro que me hizo saltar hasta rozar el cielo raso. Pelado y pálido parecía una enorme pelota de golf con dos huecos negros como ojos. La sonrisa amarilla se mezclaba con la incómoda amabilidad y la desgraciada locura. Todavía no estaba segura si se trataba de un fantasma o si había terminado de perder el juicio, cuando me saludo con una aguda voz para luego salir de su escondite con tres cartuchos de dinamita, los cuales agradecí estuvieran mojados aun cuando él refunfuñaba por aquello.

Parecía no saber nada de la silla de ruedas que yo podía ver claramente reposando tras una ballesta en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Si hasta aquel momento yo dudaba de mi cordura, aquel hombre me convenció de haber perdido cada gramo de la misma con sus comentarios los cuales no sabía si me hacían reír o llorar. Pasaba junto a la silla y no la veía, iba, volvía y parecía estar por agarrarla cuando se arrepentía y miraba para otro lado como si su nariz hubiera olido algo que lo guiaría por mejor camino. No estaba segura de si quería hablarle mucho a este personaje que parecía estar mentalmente desquiciado, pero entre una acotación y otra terminó explicando que se encontraba contento de que yo estuviera cuidando a la esposa de su hermano, para que estuviera bien. Cierta parte de mi cerebro sintió ternura por aquel hombre inentendido al que claramente le obsesionaban los explosivos.

En un momento se detuvo, me miró y dijo –Es bueno que estés en la casa, desde que los niños crecieron extrañaba que hubiera gente joven deambulando por ahí, un día deberías pedirle a Morticia de venir y hacer explotar algún cacharro viejo – Antes de que pudiera contestarle a su amable oferta soltó una exclamación y la verdad se hizo antes sus ojos para que pudiera ver la silla de ruedas. Amablemente me la alcanzó y me despidió agitando animosamente las manos mientras me iba con mi premio a la paciencia. Aquel día, por primera vez, llegue sin ayuda al cuarto de Morticia.

* * *

_Acá va el cuarto capítulo no fue tan largo como me gustaría pero me encantaría que me cuenten qué les parece hasta ahora siempre son bienvenidas las críticas y que me digan qué les gustaría leer, que personajes quieren que aparezca, si quieren saber más de Morticia o de Morticia y Gómez, qué les parece Clow, que tan lejos les gustaría que llegara con Morticia y si les interesa o no saber algo más de su vida._


	5. Pubert Addams

_Me encantaría que me cuenten qué les parece hasta ahora el fanfiction. Estoy como entusiasmada y preocupada por escribir un lindo fanfiction y terminarlo pero tengo muchos altibajos que siempre son afectados por los que escriben sus reviews, y quería agradecerles por los que apoyan, en especial a _analiaapocaliptica-2012._ Siempre son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas y que me digan qué les gustaría leer, qué personajes quieren que aparezca, si quieren saber más de Morticia o de Morticia y Gómez, qué les parece Clow, que tan lejos les gustaría que llegara con Morticia y si les interesa o no saber algo más de su vida._

_La pelea interna de Clow se vuelve más difícil cuando conoce a los hijos de Morticia_

_Les recomiendo escuchar este tema mientras leen: Addams Family soundtrack - Seances And Swordfights_

* * *

Ya llevaba casi una semana despertándome con explosiones y no solo por las que provocaba Lucas, mi bajo vientre parecía dinamitado por cartuchos de libido y lujuria. El vértigo, las cosquillas y los sueños cada vez me despertaban con mayor intensidad, provocando que corriera a ducharme con agua fría antes de que Morticia despertara.

A veces me quedaba contemplándola, esperando saciar mis ojos de su imagen, pero aquello era un manantial salado. Su cuerpo me hipnotizaba a la espera de encontrarla gesticulando entre sueños. Era mágico, como si viera un cuadro moverse. Y al mismo tiempo, era tortuoso, debía mantener mis pensamientos en un lugar profesional y conservar a raya mis sentimientos. En especial cuando comenzaba a ganarme su confianza.

Mi vida fuera de la mansión se había vuelto objeto de su interés, por lo que no podía escapar de sus averiguaciones constantes durante la rutina diaria. Las mañanas comenzaban en su cuarto con alguna pregunta indiscreta sobre el desayuno, los sueños o la cama. Almorzabamos en la cocina con Eudora, lo que significaba una alianza entre ellas para investigar sin conseguir resultados. Pero era por la tarde cuando mis barreras se caían. En su jardín botánico tomando té de rosas y jugando al ajedrez o los naipes comenzaba la serie sin fin de preguntas y respuestas. Su técnica constaba en hacerme las preguntas mientras me encontraba concentrada en el juego o su hermosura; mi técnica era tratar de responder de manera telegráfica, no quería que algún dato sobre mí la hiciera percatar de mis sentimientos. Aún así, ya había conseguido averiguar mi profesión como dibujante, cuantos años llevaba trabajando como acompañante, si me había dolido el tatuaje de mi brazo derecho, cuánto aumento tenían los anteojos que usaba para leer, cuantas parejas había tenido, cuantos fueron hombres y cuantas mujeres, el nombre de mi mejor amigo y si me había dolido terminar con mi última novia. A veces cuando se aburría de conseguir poca información me proponía alimentar a su planta carnívora, Cleopatra. Aquello sí que la divertía, no podía sostener la risa al ver mi cara de terror cuando su mascota me enrollaba con sus látigos o me hacia caer. Al llegar la medianoche, quedaba la cena en su cuarto junto a preguntas del índole de "¿con qué te gustaría soñar?". Y para finalizar el día, el descanso con mi almohada susurradora de fantasías. Es probable que tanto cuestionamiento fuera consecuencia de mi primer pregunta acerca de su hermano y ahora me lo estuviera cobrando, o simplemente había encontrado algo en mi persona que le despertara curiosidad en tiempos de aburrimiento. Fuera una o la otra cada día se tornaba más difícil responder sin exponer mis sentimientos.

Es difícil explicar claramente qué es lo que, aún hoy, me enloquece de aquella mujer. La forma de sus ojos al mirar, lo poderoso de sus ademanes, lo suave de su voz y lo exquisito de su rostro, son algunas de las características preponderantes en su escancia. Pero lo que rompía mis estructuras eran los momentos donde su sobria personalidad cambiaba por unos segundos para regalarme una sonrisa o acomodarme algún cabello. Cualquiera diría que aquel era un gesto de amabilidad o hasta maternal, incluso yo pensaba así, hasta el día que conocí a sus hijos.

Su llegada a la mansión interrumpió nuestro juego de naipes y aún cuando Eudora me había platicado de ellos, verlos a los tres parados en la puerta con cierto gesto de desagrado, me dejó en estado catatónico.

La mayor era la parca imagen de su madre, veinte años más joven, nulo maquillaje y dos trenzas que portaba con orgullo aunque estuviera casi en sus treinta. Su reacción al verme fue tan austera y rápida que me congeló. Pasó a mi lado como si yo no fuera más que una maceta del jardín y fue directo hacia su madre a quien le permitió abrazarla y besarla.

El del medio era la cuerda imagen de su tío, con una rubia cabellera que se coronaba en un puntiagudo flequillo, aspecto de motoquero y casi el doble de altura. Al entrar tenía la más dulce sonrisa de niño pícaro que se transformó en desilusión al advertir mi presencia. Aún así imitó a su hermana para lanzarse a los brazos de quien le había dado vida. Jamás había visto a un hombre adulto abrazar y besar a su madre de manera tan tierna y desinhibida.

Quien rompió las estructuras definitivamente fue el menor, la despintada imagen de su padre, estirado por lo genes de su madre y vestido como si fuera el mesero del restaurante más elegante de Francia. Parecía perdido desde el momento en que llegó hasta que se percato de mí, su gesto se enalteció y aseveró, se acercó y me extendió su mano. Con su profunda voz de adolescente se presentó "Pubert Addams", luego soltó aquel gesto y se dirigió a su madre como el suertudo niño que era.

Ver aquellos tres especímenes de jóvenes no debería de haberme sorprendido en absoluto después de ver a Largo y a Dedos; pero sin embargo el equilibrio que había en sus identidades, tan diferentes a la de su familiares y al mismo tiempo tan peculiares, los hacía pertenecer perfectamente a aquel clan. Aún así me costaba hacerme a la idea de Morticia contándole un cuento al pequeño Pubert, no obstante el afecto que él y sus hermanos le dedicaban me dejaba en claro el amor infinito con el que los había criado.

Fue ahí, en una milésima de segundo, Morticia peinó el engominado cabello de su hijo menor, y yo conocí su rostro maternal, un rostro que definitivamente no había visto hasta aquel momento.

\- Querida Clow ellos son mis hijos: Merlina, Pericles y Pubert – había orgullo, felicidad y nobleza en las palabras de Morticia, pero ni un solo atisbo de aquella mujer que me acomodaba el cabello. Algo se encendió en mí. Cierta esperanza o consienta de que aunque tuviera la misma edad que la mayor de sus hijas, Morticia definitivamente no me veía como a uno de ellos. Había algo más obscuro en sus labios cuando me sonreía y yo comenzaba a desear conocer esa obscuridad.


End file.
